Pilgrim Snow
by The Skye Skye
Summary: The taste of their saliva mingling and the sound of their heavy breathing through their noses sent shivers down Ted’s spine. It was tantalizing, mouth watering perfection... M/M SLASH


Pilgrim Snow  
By Skyy  
Author's Email:  
Pairing: Ted DiBiase Jr/Drew McIntyre  
Rating: 18+  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I gain no profit other than self satisfaction from this. All names are copyrighted to their owners.  
Author's Note: So I said I would write it and here it is. Nothing more fun than a new pairing. I can't say I came up with this. But I don't know who else has written it. Lol. Anyways. Enjoy! I really enjoyed writing this and honestly, I love it. I was wary about the way it was coming out but now that it's done I love it. Please tell me what you think. I might do a sequel or something… It's just… I'm proud of it. XD Leave me alone. Lol

* * *

  
_  
"I don't know what you expected Ted but I don't fucking love you…" _

There was nothing quite so painful as hearing that your feelings weren't returned. Like some wicked game Ted had been played. His emotions had been toyed with. He'd been used… It wasn't like he hadn't known deep down that he was being manipulated. He'd let it go on as if it would change and somewhere along the way Randy would have fallen in love with him…

But who had he been fooling? No one. Just himself…

And so here he was, sitting alone on a park bench, snow lightly falling all around him, the eerie flickering of the lampposts only made the moments seem so much more intense… More painful. He had left his coat in his car, hoping maybe he'd get so cold his heart would ice over. His lips were turning blue from the chill and he was growing faint. But when one's heart had been broken, everything else just seemed so minuscule that it was practically numb in comparison to the aching pain he felt in his chest.

He was getting dizzy from the cold and it was certainly a welcome feeling. He wanted to just fade away… To just go numb… Scotland was a cold place… So far from home…. He wanted to fade into oblivion here and forget all the pain… This was his grave… Forget the European tour… Forget the jobs... Forget his money… Forget Legacy… Forget Cody… Forget…

Ted's lips cracked into a sort of sad smile, his body too cold for any tears to escape…

"Forget Randy…" he said allowed as his vision blurred. He looked up when he heard the muffled sound of someone calling his name. Someone asking him if he was all right before he fell into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness…

* * *

The first thing Ted registered as he began to come to consciousness was the smell of a fire in a fireplace… The warmth of a blanket. But he was still shivering… Still cold. His eyes cracked open and he tried to sit up some, examining his environment. He came to the realization he was naked… He looked around and found he was in a large bed, with satin sheets, a dark blue color, and a fur lined comforter was what was keeping him so warm. In the corner of the large room was a beautiful fireplace with a fire crackling happily in it. The room had stone walls and made Ted feel like he was in a castle… The bed had a canopy which was drawn back at the moment.

Had he not been so damn cold he would have gotten up and tried to find his clothes and get out of here… He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten here but it was nothing short of strange… He looked around once more, before through the door to his left came someone he hadn't expected.

"Good… You're awake… I was starting to worry that I might have to take you to th' hospital."

The thick Scotch accent and long blonde hair could only belong to one person.

"McIntyre…?" Ted rasped as he looked to the other man, who was carrying a towel in one hand and a mug of something hot in the other. The older man smile a little.

"Yeah. What were you expectin'? Prince Charmin' I s'pose?" Drew retaliated with that usual cocky air that seemed to just hang around the man. Ted frowned.

"Where are my clothes?" Ted demanded weakly, his body still shivering with cold.

"In the dryer. They were soaked from th' snow." Drew explained, setting the towel around Ted's shoulders revealing it had been warmed up in the dryer as well. He gave a little sigh of approval, the warmth more than welcome. Drew handed Ted the mug.

"Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better." He said softly. Ted sniffed the dark liquid and frowned.

"What is it…?" he asked warily.

"Thyme and Sage tea. It's bitter, but you need it. You were about into a hypothermic state. What were you thinkin' boy? Sittin' out in the snow like that? You got a death wish 'er somethin'?" Drew inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. He was dressed much more casually than Ted had ever seen, a black long sleeve sweater and pajama pants along with some black slippers… Ted thought he looked better like this… More relaxed… He took a sip of the tea and Drew chuckled softly at the resulting scrunched up look of disapproval Ted gave.

"I uh… I just… Was tryin' to escape something…" Ted answered as he frowned down into the liquid. Drew shook his head.

"Just drink it boy… It's good for you…" Drew encouraged. Ted sighed and took another sip, scowling a little less this time. Drew smiled a little.

"What exactly were you hopin' to escape by turnin' yourself into a Popsicle?" Drew asked. Ted looked at Drew.

"You sure are nosy." Ted retaliated. Drew laughed a little.

"Boy I dragged you out of the snow and now you're layin' naked in my bed recovering from nearly freezin' to death. I think I have a right to be a little curious as to why you were trying to kill yourself." He replied. Ted's eyes widened as those words sunk in.

"Kill… Myself…?" he echoed softly, his eyes flicking over to the fire. "I don't know…"

Drew sighed a little and got up.

"I'll get you some clean pajamas you can borrow for tonight, you need to take a bath and try and get your body temperature back to normal…" Drew said softly, heading to the dresser across the room and pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of blue flannel pajama pants. He took the clothes to Ted.

"The door to your right there is the bathroom… If you need something go through that left door, I'll be down the hall in my study…" Drew said before heading out the door, closing it soundly behind him. Ted sat there for a moment longer, staring into the tea, before he chugged down what was left in the mug, gagging a little at the taste. He slowly got out of the bed, finding his legs were rather shaky. He went into the bathroom, finding it was just as beautiful and extravagant as the bedroom had been, and drew himself a bath…

Drew sat at his desk a book in hand as he tried to relax and read for a while, but his mind as continuously drawn to Teed. Curiosity was getting the better of him… What was wrong with the young man… To make him look so sad and desperate for peace… He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair, rocking a little bit. He wondered briefly I maybe something had happened with Ted and his supposed-to-be-lover Randy… As far as he knew Ted was his little trained puppy… But where was the puppy's master…?

A small smirk came to his lips.

"Perhaps there's trouble in paradise…" he mused aloud. He twirled a lock of his hair around his finger thoughtfully… It certainly was a curious situation… Curious indeed…

* * *

Ted tip toed down the hall, his hair still damp from his bath. He had been so tired before, but now, he was wide awake… And wondering why Drew would have stopped to help him in the first place… It didn't seem like Drew was the walking philanthropist type… o be generous enough to carry him here and make sure he didn't die… He walked down to the door, which was slightly ajar. He peered inside at the Scotsman with keen eyes. Drew was pacing his study, mumbling to himself, occasionally stopping and looking at a book that lay open on his desk, before he would begin to pace and mutter again. Ted took a couple steps back away from the door, looking around at all the paintings on the hallway walls. They were exceptionally beautiful, of angels, sunsets, grassy plains, waterfalls, some were just abstract and full of life and color. He was so caught up in looking at them that when Drew walked out the door, caught up in his own little world of mumbling to himself, the two collided and fell to the floor in a pile of limbs both men grunting and groaning in discomfort. Drew pushed up from the floor with his arms, shifting to his knees. He found his hands planted at either side of Ted's head, his own knees between Ted's awkwardly splayed legs. Ted looked up at him and blushed softly.

"I uh.. Sorry. I didn't mean to be… In your way or something." Ted said nervously. Drew broke into a little grin.

"A blush… Well isn't that just lovely…" he mused softly. Ted pushed on Drew's chest forcing him up so he could scoot back and get to his feet. He looked at Drew nervously, a long moment of silence passing between them.

"I was looking at these paintings." Ted said, looking for something to break the tension. "Do you collect?"

Drew chuckled a little.

"No. I paint." He replied, getting to his own feet. Ted looked to the beautiful paintings again.

"They're really… Amazing…" Ted said softly. Drew watched Ted's gaze move over the paintings and then their eyes met again.

"Thank you. It's merely a hobby." He said softly, before walking over to Ted, gently turning him around and leading him back to the bedroom.

"So did you need something…?" Drew inquired. Ted shook his head.

"No… Not really I was just…" Ted frowned and looked at his feet.

Drew smiled a little and urged Ted back into the bed, covering him up.

"Curious…?" he inquired, raising a brow at the young superstar. Ted shrugged and rolled over, turning his back to the Scotsman. Drew sighed.

"All right then laddy… Get some rest…" Drew said softly. "You need it… I can tell…"

Ted closed his eyes and swallowed uneasily. This would be the first night in nearly a year he would sleep alone…

And it wrenched at his heart…

"Goodnight…" Drew said softly, before silently leaving the room.

Ted shivered a little and nodded.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

When morning came Drew got up off his couch, yawning and stretching, before he headed into his kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and then set about to making some breakfast. Drew was well relaxed by the act of cooking and a soft and rare genuine smile rested on his lips as he worked. When he finished cooking he headed back to his bedroom, humming softly to himself. He knocked lightly on the door, before entering. Ted roused with a yawn and stretched, his muscles aching some from all the shock of the cold from the previous evening. His eyes flicked over to Drew who was already digging into his dresser, pulling out clean clothes for himself.

"Your clothes are dry now. I'm just goin' to get dressed and then I'll get you your clothes and we can eat." Drew explained firmly, heading into the bathroom to change. Ted felt a little like a dear in head lights. Slowly he remembered the previous night, the things Randy had said… His little near death experience in the snow… And his savior. Drew McIntyre of all people… He got out of the bed and looked around once more, the fire that had been in the fireplace was now just softly glowing embers, and through the part in the heavy blue curtains the early morning sunshine poured forth. Ted felt a strange… Swelling in his chest, a nervousness in the pit of his stomach… Like butterflies… The blush from the previous night returning to his cheeks. Drew came out of the bathroom buttoning up his black shirt, his tan slacks swishing a little as he walked, his slippers shuffling along the hard wood floor.

"Come on. Laundry room is downstairs.." he said, motioning for Ted to follow him. Ted turned and followed after the other man, swallowing uneasily. He looked at the paintings once more, morning sunshine hitting them and making them look twice as radiant as they had the night before. He was enamored with the size of this house… The beauty of it all…

Drew took Ted down to the laundry room and grabbed his clothes from the dryer and handed them to him.

"Go ahead and change down here and just toss those dirty clothes into the washin' machine. I'll wait for you outside the door." He said, exiting the laundry room. Ted stared at the door for a moment, another shiver running down his spine… It took him a moment to register the instructions before he complied in such a dazed state of mind at that time… Once he was dressed he walked out of the laundry room and Drew once again lead the way. He lead him to an extravagant dining room that had a large cherry wood table and a crystal chandelier hanging above it, the curtains were beautiful greens and golds, the whole room looking like it was fit for royalty… Ted was in awe of the whole place. Drew pulled out a chair to the right of the head of the table for Ted, and Ted sat down, just looking about in awe. Drew smiled softly at the look on his face. He went through the swinging door to the kitchen, grabbing their plates and setting them on the table, before going back to get two wine glasses and a lass pitcher of orange juice and then mugs and the pot of coffee, setting those on the table as well. Ted looked down at his food raising a brow.

"It's fried eggs, hash, and blood sausage." Drew explained, laughing a little at his expression. "Rich in protein, iron, and fiber."

He was thoroughly amused with the American's confusion at the sight of the traditional Scottish food in front of him. But his stomach was far too empty to really care what it was. So he ate, wrinkling his nose at the taste of the blood sausage. It was… Different…

As Ted ate he found himself glancing at Drew, who had such dainty table manners, his long thin fingers holding everything so gently… It was… Almost artistic… Drew glanced up at Ted every now and again, just making sure the man wasn't going to pass out or throw up. He couldn't help but be concerned for him. There was something deeply troubling him and Drew could tell. He looked almost… Forlorn. His eyes deeply darkened with sadness… When the two finished eating Ted looked over At Drew who merely sipped his coffee.

"Why did you help me…?" Ted asked finally. Drew took a drink of his coffee, before slowly setting the mug on the table, his hard eyes moving to meet Ted's.

"Why does anyone do anythin' for another person? It's human nature to be selfish and while I may be selfish Mister DiBiase, I am not… Heartless…" Drew explained softly. Ted frowned a little and leaned back into his chair, staring at his own coffee.

"But… That still doesn't explain why… Why you chose to bring me here to your own house… You coulda dropped me off at a hospital or a hotel…" Ted replied. Drew shook his head.

"No Mister DiBiase… I'm afraid that was somethin' I could not do. The press would have had a field day if you ended up in a hospital. And I didn't know which hotel you were lodgin' at…"

Drew took another sip of his coffee, raising a brow at the other man.  
"My turn to ask a question. Why were you tryin' to freeze yourself to death Mister DiBiase?"

"Stop calling me that." Ted ordered firmly, a deep set frown on his face. Drew looked a little taken aback.

"All right… Theodor. Why were you out in the Scottish winter nearly half dead?" Drew countered. Ted huffed a little.

"I… I'd just had a rough night okay." Ted averted his eyes, Randy's harsh words ringing in his ears.

"A night you'd rather forget Theodor…?" Drew asked, leaning his chin on his propped up hand. Ted nodded slowly, his eyes getting a little wet, anger rising in his chest. Drew smiled sadly.

"You can stay here if you like. No need to go back to that hotel room now…" Drew offered. Ted looked over at him, surprised by the offer.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Ted snapped, his shoulders rising defensively. Drew stood up, picking up his empty plate, a smirk gracing his features.

"Help with the dishes Theodor. Come on." He said, heading through the swinging door into the kitchen…

Ted stared after him in shock and confusion for a moment before he picked up his plate and followed after him.

* * *

It was strange… The day progressed so… Gently… Drew had a lovely home… And Ted found himself relaxing in the library for a long time, just enjoying a little time to himself. He was able to clear his head and think for a little while… But as night time came he found himself getting… Lonely, so he got up from the library floor putting back the many books he'd pulled down, and headed out into the hall, wondering just where Drew might be. He headed towards the parlor, hearing just so faintly, the sound of a piano…

As he walked down the stairs he turned the corner looking into the parlor to see Drew sitting behind the piano playing it, the most beautiful music he'd ever heard greeting his ears. Ted quietly tiptoed into the room, Drew's eyes were closed, a soft smile on his lips as he was completely caught up in his music. Ted found himself sitting down in a chair and just watching the other man for what felt like hours when it must have really only been minutes. Watching those dainty and nimble fingers moving up and down the keys, creating the beautiful notes and forming a string of heavenly music… When it stopped Ted frowned a little, having been so thoroughly enjoying it… Drew opened his eyes looking over, a tad startled at the realization he'd had an audience.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Drew inquired softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ted smiled a little.

"Long enough I guess… It was really pretty… I've never heard that before…." He replied. Drew brightened as he saw Ted smile.

"It's Motzart…" he explained. "Was there somethin' you needed Theodor?"

Ted got up and shook his head.

"No… Not particularly." Ted replied. "Just… Lonely I guess…"

Drew stood up and walked away from the piano, going over to Ted smiling down at him.

"Well… I think… I might have a cure for that…" Drew said softly. He took Ted by the hand.

"Come with me…"

Ted's eyes widened a little as he looked down at Drew's fingers laced with his but didn't have time to question it before he was being dragged along. In a matter of minutes they both were in coats and boots, heading outside to a large stable behind Drew's castle of a house. Ted looked back at the large stone building just shocked at the size of the place. He let Drew lead him into the stables to see three horses there and a cow, along with a small coop of chickens. He set feed out for the cow and tossed some seed in for the chickens before pulling a large chestnut mare from a stable, laying a blanket over her back before putting on her saddle and reigns.

"Have you ever ridden a horse Theodor?" Drew asked as he lead the horse out of the stables and into the snow, motioning for Ted to come with him.

"Uh. Once.. When I was younger… My dad had them. I was always kinda… Scared of them…" he said with a frown, looking warily at the horse. Drew motioned for Ted to come over, and with a little effort Drew helped Ted mount the horse.

"There ya go." He said with a smile. Scoot forward a bit." Drew instructed, his tone surprisingly soothing. Ted nervously scooted forward, flinching a bit when the horse snorted. Drew easily stepped up and swung his leg over, getting on behind Ted, and taking the reins. Ted blushed as the taller man's front pressed lightly to his back to take them and he held his breath for only a second.

"Hold on to the horn if you get scared. But don't grab her mane. She won't like you for that…" Drew instructed, he lips very close to Ted's ear. Ted reached down and took hold of the cool leather.

"Ready…?"

Ted shook his head.

"Too bad…"

Drew dug his heels into the mare's sides and she took off with a whinny.

"Hya!"

Ted closed his eyes tight as the horses hoofs dashed through snow, kicking it up in white flurries around them. The sound and sensation were odd yet familiar. The longer they rode, the warmer he felt inside and slowly he opened his eyes to see trees rushing passed them, the sunset pouring through the brush onto their glittering snow covered path. It was exhilarating and beautiful and the warmth of having someone close, just sharing the pure excitement of riding out into the snowy woods was comforting. He forgot for a brief few moments that Randy had ripped his heart out and stomped on it the night before… And just let the magic of the moment take him away.

He could hear Drew laughing happily as they rode, just enjoying himself and the ride. It was a winter wonderland and so beautiful. It was things like this that reminded Ted of all the beauty on God's green earth… It was amazing…

He was almost sad when he saw the stable and castle coming back into sight. When they dismounted the horse Ted's legs were like jello and he collapsed into the snow, getting back up as quickly as he could manage, he and Drew sharing in the mirthful laughter that ensued after, before they put the horse back and headed back into Drew's home.

* * *

"So…?" Ted asked as they laid side by side on Drew's bed, getting warm from the fire in fresh pajamas. "How'd you get such a big house?"  
Drew chuckled a little.

"I was wonderin' when you'd ask…" he said. "I inherited it from my grandparents… I used to play here as a young lad. Hiding in the secret rooms, goin' and pesterin' the chickens in the stables… This was my favorite place to be as a child…"

Ted nodded.

"It's really beautiful." He said softly. Drew smile warmly.

"Thank you." He said softly. Ted looked over at Drew who rolled onto his side to look back. "That's very kind of you…"

Ted looked at Drew for a long moment, before he rolled onto his side as well, reaching up and gently running his fingers through Drew's hair, before leaning in and gently letting his lips brush over Drew's in a kiss. Drew didn't move to stop him and just barely returned it, letting Ted see what he thought of the situation, not wanting to embarrass the younger man or make him uncomfortable… Ted laid there a moment, only a hairs breadth away from Drew, letting the sensation sink in before he cupped the back of the man's neck and pulling him into a firmer kiss, and this time, Drew kissed back just as firmly, letting Ted dictate the pace. He was content with whatever the young man needed… Yes, needed. Ted was in need. In need of caring, validation, relief… And Drew was willing to give those to the younger man...

Ted was absorbed into the powerful kiss, his body tingling with anticipation. His tongue touching the seam of the other man's lips was encouragement enough for Drew to part them, and Ted eagerly explored this new found warmth and satisfaction that he found there.

Their lips were moving against one another and their tongues swirled and teeth gently nipped and scraped. The raw emotion of gratitude was sizzling in every gentle caress of the tongue against the other's. It wasn't rushed, or too hard… Not even dominating… It was slow, sensual, and caring. A kiss that Ted was very unfamiliar with. Ted loved a good kiss… It warmed him right to his toes and never had he felt a kiss quite so good as this one. He felt Goosebumps rise on his skin, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Drew's fingers lightly slid under his t-shirt, just barely, and he pressed his cool palm gently to Ted's stomach, rubbing it softly, soothing the younger man. Ted melted into the touch, need for more of this so very different affection burning in his skin. Drew only continued to gently pet him, keeping everything very innocent without being innocent… Every touch made Ted want more and soon he couldn't contain himself anymore and rolled them over laying on top of him, grabbing Drew's hands and pinning them above his head. He looked down at the Scotsman as their lips broke apart, barely containing a moan.

His hair was splayed so perfectly around him, gently curling towards his face. It looked so beautiful when it wasn't pulled back or slicked back, the natural soft and silken waves were lit up by the fire light. Drew's eyes were bright and free, his lips barely parted with his gentle breaths, and his cheeks were lightly flushed. Ted couldn't help it… He wanted him… Randy had long since been forgotten… All there was, was Drew… Just Ted and Drew… Drew smiled up at him, enjoying the blush on Ted's cheeks and the lust in his eyes. He leaned up, gently tugging on Ted's lower lip with his teeth, coaxing another kiss from the younger man. Ted's tongue didn't beg permission this time and merely entered into Drew's mouth once more. The taste of their saliva mingling and the sound of their heavy breathing through their noses sent shivers down Ted's spine. It was tantalizing, mouth watering perfection.

Ted felt Drew's nimble fingers pulling the hem of his shirt up and he broke from Drew's lips to remove the confining cloth, before he reached down and shakily undid each button, until Drew's shirt was open and he could lay eyes on the toned body that it had been hiding.

Drew sat up and let the silken material slide off his shoulders and pool on the bed behind him. Ted sat back onto his knees, sitting in Drew's lap. Drew ran his hands up and down Ted's chest, leaning in and giving him a few kisses, their lips lingering on one another briefly each time. Ted gasped a little as Drew's fingers gently rubbed over his nipples. Drew felt a smile stretch across his lips as he gently took the pert buds between his fingers and began to gently pinch and roll them, drawing little gasps and sighs of approval from Ted. Drew dipped his head down to kiss at Ted's throat and collar, dragging his teeth lightly here and there. Ted tipped his head back, leaning towards all the sensation. The amount of caring and attention that was being shown to him was something he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. It felt so good..

Ted's hands slowly travelled lower, coming to rest on the front of Ted's jeans, Ted's hips twitched forward at the sudden contact. He was stirring to life under the gentle rubbing Drew was providing him, his throat and chest bobbing with his shallow and hitched breathing.

Ted was shuddering from head to toe, soon little moans were escaping from all the attention. He was surprised when he found himself under Drew all of a sudden. He gasped and groaned, unable to gather his bearings before Drew had freed him of the confines of his jeans and boxer briefs. He moaned and thrust up into Drew's talented hands as he was gently stroked. Drew slowly began to kiss his way down the young man's body, his lips and tongue lingering on each nipple for a while. Ted was like clay in Drew's hands, molding into just the beautiful piece of artwork Drew wanted him to be. Ted was shocked as those lips came to close around his leaking tip and his eyes rolled back into his head, fluttering closed. The gentle and caring sensuality of every movement sent Ted's heart soaring, his body shifting and writhing beneath that hot and wonderful mouth.

Drew's tongue caressed every part of him, hitting every nerve, every sensitive hot spot, all the pleasure that could be had was Ted's… His body glistened with sweat, his temperature rising, Drew's fingers lightly massaged his thighs as his tongue and lips massaged his manhood. The pureness of the sinful act was contradictory and beautiful. Like a painting, the colors mashed and contrasted, bringing to life a radiance that Ted had no clue existed until Drew, his artist, painted them before his eyes. It was magical, each moment passing achingly slowly, but all too quickly. Ted felt heat pooling in his pelvis, a familiar tingling was creeping into his body… And before he knew it, it was a firework like explosion, colors bursting before his eyes as his body tensed and bowed away from the bed, his peak being reached. He was hazy, and groaned and moaned as Drew licked his spent member a few more times before he withdrew from the bed. Ted moved to stop him from leaving, but Drew shook his head, pressing him back down into the pillows. Drew kissed his cheek and leaned by his ear.

"Get some sleep Theodor… I'll be here when you wake…"

And those simple words were all the comfort Ted needed, and as the fire died down in the fireplace, and the warmth gently faded to an after glow, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

The End

Reviews are forever luffed plz!?


End file.
